world_of_bingusfandomcom-20200214-history
Niflheim
Geographical and Political Layout Timeline (In order of occurance) The Era of Gods (The Age of Creation) (the beginning of time) - This era was marked by the formation of the world by the old gods. The titanic Old Ones walked the earth for an endless amount of time before populating it with life, namely the elves. From this point on, new gods would be created and replace the Old Ones. (Written by Bears) The Immortal Era (The Age of Magic) (~270,000 years) - This era was marked by the gifting of the world to the elves. Elves ruled the world in peaceful harmony for many centuries before an “evil” goddess “corrupted” some of the elves into what we now know as Orcs. The orcs were the first step towards creating humanity, but whose development was hindered by the elves. It was during this time that advocates for equality amongst the two races were branded as traitors. The Great Elven King, Halcion, used his magic to create the underdark and seal away all elves who opposed his beliefs. During this era, Niflheim was ruled by the many Dwarven clans, Fodelseort was ruled by the Gulanti - an elvish empire from the feywild. (Written by Bears) - The Primordial Elves The Dying Era (The Beginning of Man) (90 years) - This era was marked by the liberation of humanity from the elves and the beginning of human civilization on Fodelseort, Niflheim and Sokoku. During the endless struggle between Elves and Orcs, humans rose up and proved their might in war and ability to accomplish greatness very quickly. Being tied for shortest lifespan with the Orcs, but generally being more organized - as unhindered by elven corruption - humans were able to accomplish great things. To the elves, this new addition to life would have rippling consequences. (Written by Bears) The Era of Pride (The Great Dwarven Clan War) (153 years) - This era was marked by the murder of Pridhardt clan chief, Hessin. The murder spurred on a war between the Pridhardt Clan and the Flamberge Clan that quickly spiraled into continental war. (Written by Bears) The Era of Kings (The Age of the Mountain) (675 years) - This era was marked by the end of the Great Dwarven Clan War. Clan chief Theer won the war and built the Dragonlance Citadel as the seat of his new kingdom. His rule was followed by his son, Thrawn. The Citadel was built to deal with a looming dragon threat. (Written by Bears) The Era of Evil Dragons (The Age of Darkness) (549 years) - This era was marked by the destruction of the Dragonlance Citadel by the evil dragons. The Dwarves lost power and Niflheim became the stage for a bloody clan war between the chromatic dragons. In the end a crusade led by Aasimar and 9 other races of man ended the fighting. (Written by Bears) The Era of Loyalty (The Auran Era) (126 years) - This era was marked by the birth of Auran Relka, the first human queen of the Kingdom of Niflheim. This era has gone down in history as “humanity’s golden age” and marks the beginning of the decline from the age of elves and magic. The end of this era was marked by the death of Relka and her ascension to divinity. (Written by Bears) The Era of Absence (The Grieving Era) (54 years) - Relka left her kingdom to nobody in particular, instead leaving it to be ruled by her eternal court until “The World Throne” of Coiasira is claimed. The Great Golden Wyrm son of Tempus, Aether, took over the eternal court. (Written by Bears) The Era of Dragons (The Age of Fire) (846 years) - The eternal court was replaced by the Metallic Dragons under the rule of Aether. The Dragons, while slightly distant, were able to successfully lead humanity through many years. A disagreement between two dragons on the court, Gold Aether and Silver Phanes, ended the Kingdom of Niflheim as we know it. (Written by Bears) The Era of War (The Hundred Years War) (117 years) - This era was marked by the splitting of the Kingdom of Niflheim into two factions - The Empire of Niflheim and the Republic of Niflheim. The two factions fought a bloody civil war for many years until ended by crushing overthrow of the human King Nestarin by the young Emperor Gestahl. (Written by Bears) The Gestahlian Era (The Magitek Era) (81 years) - This era was marked by the discovery of Magicite and the development of Magitek by the Gestahlian Empire. At the beginning of the era, Emperor Gestahl overthrew King Nestarin using his Magitek equipped forces. The five fortresses of the Five Petals - Chere, Palazzo, Christophe, Cid, and Zodd - were built during this time. (Written by Bears) - The Noble Hunters: Empty - The Noble Hunters: Bloodlines The Era of Discord (The Uncertain Era) (72 years so far) - This era was marked by the collapse of the Gestahlian Empire. This era has no associated monarch or events. Everything is simply stagnant with pressure building to a breaking point. Border skirmishes between states is common and Niflheim may be on track for a full scale war. (Written by Bears) - Endless Blue - Glacial Island Fortress Nost - Curse of Strahd - Pirates - The next campaign